


Complaints and Clothing

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [18]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: 1. The heat in Eternalia is record-breaking.2. Dresses are cooler than shirts and pants.3. Kenric and Oralie are both aware of these facts and enjoy wearing matching clothing.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Lost City'.
Relationships: Councillor Kenric & Councillor Oralie
Series: Keeptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Complaints and Clothing

"If I have to wear a long-sleeved jerkin and long pants for yet  _ another  _ outdoor assembly, I'm going to melt to death," Kenric groaned.

Summer in Eternalia always meant heat, but this year was worse than most. The air was sticky, thick, and warm, like mallowmelt just out of the oven only nowhere near as good. Zarina and Clarette, who had decided that their long hair was far too hot, had shown up to yesterday's meeting with matching pixie cuts, and the Council bonding activity last Friday night had involved light-leaping to a chilly beach.

Thank goodness the castles in Eternalia were climate controlled.

"You know, that's not the only option," Oralie pointed out.

"What do you mean?" 

"I  _ mean  _ that although jerkins and pants are  _ traditional _ , I've seen male elves in dresses before. And I know that they're  _ much  _ cooler." She gestured to her outfit, a lightweight, sleeveless pink gown.

Her dress was really pretty—and it looked a lot cooler than the outfit he was wearing. "Are you suggesting that I borrow one of your dresses?" If wearing a dress was comfortable, he wouldn't care how pink it was.

"Although that would be hilarious, you're six inches taller than me. My dresses wouldn't fit you. But the stores are probably still open; we could leap to Atlantis. It has to be cooler down there."

Kenric took his pathfinder out of his pocket. "Let's go."

***

"Kenric,  _ what  _ are you wearing?" Bronte gasped.

Kenric spun in a circle, showing off the twirly skirt of his lavender gown. "Clothing." He freaking loved this dress. It was lightweight, it was pretty comfortable,  _ and  _ he didn't feel like he was going to melt to death.

"Whose insane idea  _ was  _ this?" Bronte grumbled.

"Mine, and it's actually not insane at all," Oralie piped up as she entered the room, wearing a lilac dress that was similar to Kenric's, though it was cut differently and was a slightly pinker shade of purple. "Dresses are trending in Eternalia right now for all elves, especially with the current heat wave."

"I think it's genius," Darek called, taking his usual seat in the meeting room. 

"Yeah, where did you buy it?" Terik asked.

"Atlantis."

"After our meeting with the goblins this afternoon, I'm going down there," Terik decided.

"Oh, I'm totally coming with you," Noland agreed.

"This is not happening," Bronte grumbled as he sat down, looking at Kenric and then at Oralie. "What is the public going to  _ say  _ when they see you two in matching outfits?"

"That we're awesome?" Kenric suggested. "Besides, it's way cooler than wearing all black."

"This is a summer shade of black," Bronte grumbled.

"And yet you look like you're about to melt," Zarina pointed out. "I get that colors mess with your  _ I am old and grumpy _ vibe, but have you ever considered light grey?"

"As much as I would like to get on with the meeting, that would look good with your eyes," Emery pointed out.

Bronte rubbed his temples, his usual  _ I cannot believe these are my coworkers  _ gesture. 

Kenric twirled one last time before settling down for the meeting.

  
  



End file.
